Algunas lagunas
by Hatte
Summary: Hermione ha tenido un sueño recurrente y, en medio del estrés por atrapar a uno de los más peligrosos asesinos en serie, necesita a alguien que le ayude a armarlo... y, el mejor a su alcance, es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy / (Continuación del OneShot Duda y Certeza de Cristy1994).


**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic participa en el concurso en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook Cristy1994: "Sigue el OnseShot".

Decidí continuar el Oneshot **Duda y Certeza** , el cual pueden leer acá: **s/12072082/1/Duda-y-certeza**

 **N/A:** Nunca me animé a escribir sobre el mundo que tanto amo y, mucho menos, personajes que muero por leer en cannon. a. Este concurso me presentó la oportunidad de retarme a mí misma, así que espero sea de su agrado. Tiene un total de 1992 palabras.

* * *

 **Algunas lagunas**

Con urgencia, Hermione caminaba descalza en un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una habitación sumamente oscura. Se detuvo al llegar al marco de la puerta. Aún mirando a la ventana, el reflejo del sol era tan ínfimo que la claridad apenas perpetraba el vidrio.

Adivinó la silueta de un hombre sentado al borde de la cama matrimonial y su corazón dio un vuelco. Irreconocible para ella en dicha oscuridad, pero a la vez muy familiar. Se acercó con cautela, sintiendo cada hilo de la alfombra bajo la piel de sus pies como pequeños impulsos eléctricos que debía controlar para no salir corriendo.

Él la observó profundamente mientras murmuraba una frase que no logró distinguir y, con esfuerzo, se acercó a ella. Sin mucho más que añadir, lo sintió apoderarse de su boca al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura con ambas manos. Era él, sabía que lo amaba y sabía que quería, ni por un momento ansió retirarse. Era él, pero ¿quién?

Los pies femeninos rodearon la cintura masculina con urgencia, haciendo el contacto más profundo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por sorpresa; no sabía si ella su temperatura o la de la habitación, pero la ropa le estorbaba, tanto como este pensamiento:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le preguntó entre besos.

La agitación de Hermione se desbordó ante la pregunta; tenerlo cerca, las sensaciones que le provocaba y esa pregunta, al mismo tiempo, fueron una explosión que apenas podía comprender. Sin previo aviso, estaba recostada sobre las suaves sábanas, con él sobre ella. Sus manos gruesas exploraban cada centímetro de su piel con besos y mordiscos, desde el punto más alto de la mandíbula hasta su ombligo, causando suspiros. Hermione sentía sus dedos encogerse y su espalda arquear. Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, su cuerpo lo anhelaba.

El hombre bajó paso a paso, cual pantera cazando, para subir con su boca por el mismo camino trazado, haciendo especial pausa en la piel sensible de sus pechos. Lentamente, sus dedos acariciaban con una presión ligera la tela que le impedía tocar la piel de su vulva. Al llegar a su oreja derecha, le lamió lentamente y, en un suspiro, lanzó:

—Porque no tenemos otra opción.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

La alarma de su celular la despertó de un sobresalto. Lo tomó en su mano y miró la hora con resignación, eran las 3:05 a.m. como cada noche en esa fecha. Por ello, sin prestarle mucha atención a la humedad generalizada y el calor en su cuerpo, se dispuso a empezar su día. "Al que madruga, Merlín lo ayuda", ¿no?

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, revisando su caso más reciente, el cual la prensa llamaba "El Coleccionista".

Era una especie de psicópata muy retorcido, el cual parecía perseguir víctimas muy específicas con el fin de dejar una moraleja y, además, algo que "apreciar": cuerpos inertes. Todo lo que alguna vez Hermione había estudiado, todo lo aprendido y practicado, se volvió humo ante El Coleccionista. Sin embargo, después de arduo análisis, pudo determinar que: 1) Las ubicaciones geográficas de los ataques se habían llevado a cabo dentro de un perímetro de 25km del hotel en el cual una vez despertó, pero no sabe cómo llegó. 2) Todo apuntaba a que era un hombre con conocimientos en cultura muggle. Por último, pero no menos importante: 3) su instinto le dice que lo conoce, que es ese mismo con el que estuvo, ese que arrancó una parte de ella y se la llevó con él.

Y seguiría esa única pista a como diera lugar, incluso si eso implicaba mover cielo y mar para obtener ayuda.

* * *

 _8:11 a.m._

Cruzó el umbral de la chimenea del Ministerio como alma erizada. ¡Iba tardísimo! Su marcha era rápida y arrítmica; la onda que producían sus tacones retumbaba a modo de vibración en el suelo llano y se perdía junto a los pasos acompañantes de conocidos con rostros difusos que quizás distinguiría si detallaba con cuidado… pero no, aún sobresalía su urgencia. Tratando de pasar desapercibida para llegar a su destino sin interrupciones, iba cabizbaja y con el ceño fruncido: sus compañeros de trabajo ya sabían que ese era su letrero de "no molestar".

Aun así, escuchó un par de veces su nombre a gritos durante su camino a la oficina. Muchas voces, muchos murmullos y, en ocasiones, bullicios estruendosos. ¡No importa! Sí, era su día, pero no quería enfocarse en eso aún. Sin embargo, se regañaba a sí misma porque lo sabía y debía lidiar con las actitudes esperadas con mayor flexibilidad, es decir, ¿quién no es interrumpido en un día así? ¡Todos! Ni mencionar el alboroto que provoca, aún 8 años después, el cumpleaños de un héroe de guerra. ¡Cof, cof! _Heroína_.

Giró rápidamente al pasillo de su oficina y se encaminó sin titubear. Pasó el arco de la puerta y, por fin, se adentró en su espacio.

Observó cada minúsculo rincón de cada inmueble que ocupaba un lugar entre esas cuatro paredes y frunció el ceño: ¡no estaba! Había muchísimas cartas, algunos papeles sin ordenar, uno que otro arreglo floral, arreglos mágicos, pero no estaba. Aún no aparecía ese regalo, el que recibía cada año de remitente desconocido; el más divertido y misterioso, que la distraía por horas y, en ocasiones, por días.

Tiró su bolso a un lado y se recostó en el sofá fijando la mirada en el techo, abrazando un cojín rojo. Ese regalo desde hacía 7 años endulzaba sus cumpleaños, haciéndola entusiasta y ansiosa desde días previos al evento.

Cada año era un rompecabezas nuevo, mitad mágico mitad muggle, metido en una cajita totalmente cerrada, que debía resolver para obtener su verdadero regalo. El regalo que contenía solía ser meramente decorativo, precioso pero decorativo... pero era el proceso de obtenerlo lo que le fascinaba, puesto que le hacía pensar tanto como cada caso que analizaba en el trabajo ¡pero sin el estrés! ¡Bingo!

Quizás, por el momento, simplemente debía enfocarse en entender a aquél maniaco idiota que anda suelto...

Un toque en la puerta la sobresaltó y, de inmediato, se enderezó en el sofá. Magulló entre labios un "adelante" y se levantó a fingir que acomodaba su desordenado escritorio.

—Granger —dijo una voz masculina que reconocía y, por alguna razón, la electrizaba desde la planta de los pies hasta su médula espinal.

—Malfoy, pasa —Y con un tono de molestia, añadió—: te estoy esperando desde hace casi...

—Ya, me informó mi secretaria pero estaba ocupado —Volteó los ojos y se sentó en la silla próxima a Hermione, mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Bien, pues ahora necesito que te ocupes de mí —Lo vio alzar su ceja izquierda y frunció el ceño—. Es decir, de este maldito problema que tengo entre manos.

—Habla, que no tengo todo el día —respondió tajante.

—Tiene que ver con el caso en el que estoy trabajando, el de las noticias—dijo con cautela—. Creo que… de alguna forma, he tenido contacto con el culpable.

—Y quieres que te ayude a construir un mapa de recuerdos, ¿no?

—Sí.

El silencio usurpó la sala como único protagonista por breves segundos, mientras que ella únicamente podía pensar, con cierto nerviosismo, en sus escasas opciones. Los mapeadores de recuerdos eran muy escasos en el mundo mágico, en parte porque el entrenamiento era muy riguroso. Basado en pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, obtenidos mediante sesiones de relatos y oclumancia, Draco podía diseñar un mapa 3D del tamaño que lo ameritaba. A diferencia de utilizar un pensadero, los mapas tienden a ser mucho más precisos y prácticos.

En el continente sólo había unos cientos de mapeadores. ¿En condiciones de trabajar con el ministerio? Menos de la tercera parte. Entre ellos, sólo uno había construido un museo de recuerdos y esa persona la tenía exactamente a centímetros de distancia. Prácticamente era uno de los mejores en ese ámbito y no necesitaba mucho papeleo, trasladores ni montañas monumentales de galeones para obtener su ayuda (o al menos, eso creía). Sus pensamientos se dispersaron tan pronto como Draco Malfoy los interrumpió, arrastrando sus palabras con pesadez:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tuviste contacto con ese ser?

—Desde hace años, prácticamente desde que empezaron los ataques, he tenido un sueño recurrente, específicamente...

—Construyo mapas de recuerdos, Granger —dijo con gracia—, no soy arquitecto de sueños.

—Lo sé —respondió con seguridad—. Te llame a ti porque creo que lo viví y sólo refleja un suceso que, por alguna razón, reprimí —Mordió su labio al terminar la oración.

Draco asintió pensativo, cosa que incitó a Hermione a continuar.

—Suele comenzar en la habitación de un hotel. Hay un hombre allí dentro, sentado en la cama y —frunce el ceño—... no recuerdo, Malfoy. No recuerdo ese sueño más que por breves instantes al despertar —Se detuvo, pero lo observó con ímpetu—. Es más que un capricho, Malfoy. No te traje a mi oficina para recordar viejos tiempos, te necesitamos porque podría prevenir el próximo ataque.

—No estoy seguro de poder ayud...

—Espera. Sí recuerdo claramente la sensación: él me genera calor —de nuevo, Malfoy alza una ceja y Hermione gira los ojos—. Sí, Malfoy, pero es un calor diferente: no es sexual, no es fraterno, es algo que inunda cada uno de mis sentidos —pausa un minuto y mira directamente al hombre delante de ella, quien le devuelve una mirada inexpresiva—. Sé que es más que un sueño.

Y una vez más, el silencio irrumpió entre las cuatro paredes.

—Lo siento —dijo Malfoy de repente.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué te disculpas? —dijo extrañada, viendo cómo Malfoy se levantaba de la silla, así que se levantó ella también.

—No puedo ayudarte.

—El ministerio completo y el departamento puede depender de esa única pista y... —Arrugó su rostro al notarlo—: ¿estás nervioso, Malfoy?

Draco hizo una mueca y la observó retadoramente, levantando cada barrera que podía manejar.

—Ya encontrarán otra pista —Hizo una breve pausa, tocó su entrecejo con sus dedos y continuó, mirándola fijamente—. Mira, Granger, no puedo ayudarte por razones tan simples que hasta un niño de 5 años entendería. Principalmente y como ya te dije, no trabajo con sueños sino con recuerdos, incluso con uno infantil tengo más material que con tu sueño.

—No entiendo tu actitud —Repuso con inquietud—. Pero da igual. Malfoy, yo pienso que...

—Otra cosa —La interrumpió—, si crees que te ha estado acosando un asesino en serie deberías tener mayor seguridad. Es decir, literalmente cualquiera puede venir y traerte algún regalo y uno que otro podría ser nocivo, incluso si se ven como atractivos rompecabezas.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Hermione, pero no pudo aclarar sus pensamientos porque el rubio siguió hablando:

—Y por último, yo no saco provecho de esto.

—Según mis pistas, la siguiente víctima es cercana a ti —Soltó de repente—.

Malfoy quedó pensativo unos segundos previos a responder:

—Me da igual, Granger —respondió cortante—.

—Si simplemente lo intentamos antes de...

—No, no hay un "nosotros" en ninguna oración.

Hermione lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta. A él. A su única opción rápida, accesible y buena en ese trabajo que necesitaba para resolver cada duda que había aparecido en su cabeza por años.

No.

Tomó su mano y, tan rápido como lo hizo, se arrepintió. Sintió esa descarga eléctrica y su piel se erizó. Ante el mero contacto, su piel se sonrojó y, por un momento, dichas sensaciones se hicieron conocidas. ¿Será posible que él, el regalo y...

—No vuelvas a tocarme sin que te lo permita, Granger —Su tono de voz fue severo—. Aprende a aceptar un "no", heroína, incluso si es tu cumpleaños.

Y así como llegó, se marchó.

Y por más minutos de lo que debería haber gastado, Hermione trató de recordar eso que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que no es el más romántico, sé que no es el más "ideal", pero así siempre me he planteado la relación de Draco y Hermione en un inicio: ligeramente volátil, pero cortés pues ambos crecieron, pero al final son los mismos.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.


End file.
